The Forgotten One
by PixieDot
Summary: The tale of two great children who destroyed and later saved the universe. One was Anakin Skywalker; the other was forgotten, until now...
1. The Beginning

Title: The Forgotten One   
Author: PixieDot   
Rating: PG-13   
Summary: The tale of two great children who destroyed and later saved the universe. One was Anakin Skywalker; the other was forgotten, until now.   
Disclaimer: I don't own any Star Wars characters or phrases. I do own my characters and plot ideas. I have copyrighted some of my original ideas, so don't think about stealing anything of mine.   
Comments: Feedback is always welcome! It determines if I continue this series.   
  
  
THE FORGOTTEN ONE   
Chapter 1:   
The Beginning   
  
  
Millions of eons ago, when the universe was created in a flash of color and light; the very force that binds us together determined that every generation shall have two great beings that shall forever change the world the live in. To these beings, the future of existence lay in their very hands, but what if one was lost; would our present, past and future be compromised?   
  
I am here to tell you such a fate as that. The story of the forgotten one, long over shadowed be there greatness of her counterpart. I am bringing you the truth...   
  
Shena Ro'joike was only six months old when her parents noticed something odd about her. Objects seemed to strangely appear in her crib from time to time, and there never was any logical conclusion. If anything, Shena's parents thought that an apparition was living in their home and had a strange fascination with taking objects from one place and placing them in a different position.   
  
The Ro'joikes were Bonhoishts, a religion heavily based on the afterlife; and they truly believed that something was in their home. Worried and confused, they called upon an elderly shaman to release the spirit from their home, but when the shaman he could find no spirit. The Ro'joikes were shocked; perhaps the spirit was just a figure of their imagination?   
  
Months passed and as Shena grew more and more steadily, the strange happenings died down slightly, but her parents would still notice when a book made it from the bookshelf to the couch or when a pencil disappeared from the desktop and appeared later on the floor twenty yards away.   
  
Although they didn't know what to make of the activities, Shena's parents felt that somehow Shena was, at least part, of the cause of occurrences. Then a late summer afternoon when Shena's mother was coming back from a shopping trip, it happened.   
  
The woman had put Shena into her playpen and had gone to put away groceries when she heard a weird noise coming from the living room. Alarmed, she ran back into the living room and saw the all the objects: books, magazines, pictures, in the living room being lifted, all by Shena!   
  
  
A month later...   
Crousant.   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
The elderly Jedi Master stood by the window, scratching his beard in intense thought. All of is knowledge in the Jedi Order shaded his view, it was impossible to imagine a child to have powers capable to beat a Jedi Padawan; to him it was ridiculous.   
  
"Yes Master, the parents are positive their daughter can move objects with her mind; I am positive!" the younger Jedi Knight answered.   
  
"There is no way a eighteen month old can move objects with her mind!" The Master yelled.   
  
"Is Impossible, nothing."   
  
The Jedi looked up from the conversation and stared at the doorway; where Master Yoda, along with Master Mace Windu stood there. They didn't look pleased, and Master Windu calm appeared to be crumbling. The Jedi bowed to the Council Members and asked them come in.   
  
"Happen, amazing things can. Works in my mysterious ways, the Force can," Yoda told the assembled Jedi.   
  
"Then you will train the child Master?" Lo're asked hopefully.   
  
"No, trained the child, will not be," Yoda informed him shaking his head.   
  
"What!"   
  
"The child was tested, but her power levels were not even higher than 300 hundred," Master Windu told the Knight   
  
"What! But how can that be, I saw with my own eyes as she lifted objects!"   
  
"The council as reviewed your account of the child Knight Lo're Nomeno, and we feel that it is inaccurate. We then feel that the parents of the child have falsely led us to believe that the child's powers are more than they seem."   
  
"But Master, I saw her powers with my own eyes!"   
  
Mace ignored Lo're and continued, "If in do time we see that the child has truly shown distinct powers we will allow further training to continue. That is all."   
  
And with that Masters Yoda and Windu left the office, leaving a shocked Jedi Master and an infuriated Knight.   
  
"Something has to explain what happened. I know that child is a Jedi; I know it! I can only home she will be trained or the universe may very well lose a great hero," Lo're sighed and bowing to he Jedi Master, left the room.   
  
To be continued...


	2. Beliorè

Title: The Forgotten One, Chapter 2: Belio're  
Author: PixieDot  
Standard Disclaimer: I do not own StarWars. I do own my plotlines and characters. Do not take them! I have no qualms about hurting you. Grrr!  
Feedback is welcome!  
  
This is the second installment of the Forgotten One and occurs 14 years later. It centers not only on Shena Ro'joike, but also on Anakin Skywalker, since their tales are interconnected and always will be.  
  
  
14 years later...  
Belioré  
  
Anakin Skywalker walked down the gangplank and assessed the bustling spaceport. His master, Obi-Wan Kenobi was already on the ground overseeing the emptying of goods that were to be given to refugees of the recent war that had ripped the planet apart.  
  
Although it was important diplomatic mission, to Anakin- a 15-year-old boy who enjoyed fighting- it was *very* boring and tedious.  
  
"Padawan?"  
  
Anakin turned to see his master, giving him an exasperated look. "Yes, Master?"  
  
"Come, we have some time to look around Belio're while the crew continues to unload the cargo."  
  
Anakin nodded and followed his master as he made his way through the crowded spaceport and towards the market place. It looked like another boring afternoon of being taught about Belioré culture. Fun...  
  
Obi-Wan always stressed cultural involvement and wanted Anakin to observe the cultures they visited. Anakin, who was extremely bored, tired and ready to whack Obi-Wan over the head with his lightsaber, sighed and followed his master.  
  
The marketplace consisted of booths set outside small shops crowded on narrow stone streets. There was everything you could imagine being sold outside, and things that you couldn't inside. Several people were entertaining the traders and shoppers with acts, hoping to gather a few coins to put in their empty pockets.  
  
A certain act gathered Anakin's interest. Two men stood several feet from each other and through fireballs into each other's mouths. As he was watching, out of the corner of his eye, a young woman caught his attention.  
  
She in herself was not remarkable. There was nothing about her to warrant attention and she seemed content about that fact. The girl was maybe a few years older than him and was quietly shopping unaware of his stare. She looked like any other girl, except for her eyes; underneath her dull black hair, they flashed different colors as she turned.  
  
As he watched her barter with a market trader, he felt something in the air. It was like a surge of force only stronger; all of a sudden there was an aura surrounding her and Anakin felt this strange feeling that he was only one that could see it. He felt connected to her and he couldn't figure out why.  
  
While he was trying to remember if he had ever seen her before, the women turned and caught his gaze. She widened her eyes ever so slightly and took off. Scared and alive, Anakin rushed after her, but in his haste he ran into a woman and tripped. He looked down for an instant and when he gazed up she was nowhere to be seen. It was like she had just disappeared.  
  
*No, she couldn't have disappeared. She must have gone somewhere, * Anakin corrected himself.  
  
He searched around, but she was nowhere to be seen. Unaware to him, the girl was perched on the roof of a nearby store, gazing down at him. Anakin gave up after a few minutes and the girl breathed easier.   
  
That was a close shave, she thought, I was almost caught again and that can't happen.  
  
Abroad Freedom 7  
En route to Coruscant  
  
"Master it was the strangest thing! It was like she just vanished right into thin air!"  
  
Anakin was pacing, like a caged animal, in the cramped quarters aboard the ship. His master was regarding him with curiously. The story was strange, but Anakin's behavior was even stranger.  
  
"I cannot see how this girl could have just vanished...are you sure you didn't imagine it all padawan?"  
  
"I'm positive!" Anakin's face was flushed and he was outraged for not being taken seriously.  
  
Obi-wan gazed calmly into his apprentice's face. Anakin's disposition softened and he sighed; it was hard to stay angry with masters when they acted so calm. And Obi-wan always acted calm and in control.  
  
"Master, I swear upon the force, I saw her!"  
  
"I believe you, Anakin, but that still doesn't explain how she just disappeared as you called it," Obi-wan responded.  
  
The boy sighed and fell back into a chair; the day had exhausted him, and trying to explain what had happened to his master wasn't helping. He wasn't even completely sure himself that she had been there in the first place. It was hard to explain what had happened and he was having a hard time remembering. It was like something was affecting his memory...  
  
At the same time...  
Hye, the moon of Belioré  
  
Hye was a dark cold place, full of caves and narrow spaces; the whole area was permeated with a thick stench of decay. No light had touched the expanse in years and few creatures inhabited it.  
  
Aletté Lyæn moved silently through one of the caverns; she carried no lantern and found her way by feeling the walls as she walked forward. Her narrow body didn't shiver at the coldness and her eyes didn't strain against the darkness; she was used to Hye.  
  
After a time, she reached her destination: a narrow space big enough for a very thin person to slid through sideways. Beyond was a cave, about 9 feet high, 40 feet wide and 30 feet long; it was Aletté's home.  
  
Slithering through the tight crevice, Aletté surveyed her home. The area served as her bedroom, living room, kitchen and bathroom. In one corner her bed was pushed, along with an old chest that contained her only valuable possessions, they were speared from the rest of the area by a thin sheet. The main section consisted of a table and chairs, a pit for a fire, and a counter that was made from a thin slab of wood supported by two rock pillars.  
  
All her furniture was made from various types and shapes of wood; anything that would fit through the opening. She got her water from a stream that winded through the caves. All in all, it was a bleak living, but it was the only living Aletté had been allowed to have.   
  
Her whole life was has pathetic and miserable as the cave she lived in. Ever since she was a child she had lived in a little stark white room in an insane asylum. It had seemed for a while, that her whole life would be this little room, until one day, *they* had come for her.  
  
In a flash, her bleak life was full of needles, scientists, and pain. Oh God, the pain...  
  
She had never understood why her life was the way it was. For years she hadn't even thought about it; she had no other existence to compare hers too. She had always been aware of things; she heard thoughts and felt events that she was sure the doctors couldn't, but with no way to explain it. There was nothing she could do.  
  
For a while she had accepted what had happened to her; in her mind, there was no reason it shouldn't have. The pain and suffering made her days melt together into one conscious cycle; there were times she was darkness for weeks only to awaken to find everything the same. She used these brief moments of consciousness to dream of something, anything different than her life.  
  
And now *they* were after her again...  
  
The boy that had chased her that morning was just the beginning she knew it. He had the same ambiance, same feel, as *they* had had. She knew the memory infection she had placed on his mind would not last long. Now she had to run, before *they* caught her again.   
  
For her real name was Shena Ro'joike and people wanted her dead...  
  
  
*********************************************************  
I plan to hopefully continue this story, but I would like some support! Please read and review! I greatly appreciate your comments, remarks, insights, and questions! They not only make me a better writer, but also allow me to improve the stories and make them more enjoyable for you to read! 


	3. Pain, Fear, Confusion

The Forgotten One

Chapter 3: Pain, Fear, Confusion

****

Comments: I have never read any expanded universe books (sad I know, but I have little free time to read.) I gather all my information from the movies and the website. I have taken some liberties, like adding my own friends for Anakin. If you have a problem with that, don't read my story.

I love feedback! I really, really do! So please take five seconds to type a couple of words.

__

Present?

Past?

Future?

Somewhere?

Nowhere?

_Pain_

Fear

Sorrow

Confusion

Darkness

Understanding

Death

Shena moved and stared up at the people above her, big eyes silently pleading. The gag tasted like sawdust in her mouth. She shouldn't have screamed, now they were going to punish her.

One of the men turned to a small control panel and started pressing various buttons. At once, Shena felt a pulling at her legs and arms and then...pain. Like fire burning or knives plunging in and out.

Shena cried out, muffled by the gag. Tears ran down her face blurring her vision. Again she asked why.

Why?

Why?

Why her?

Oh the gods...why her?

**************

Present...

Coruscant

Jedi Temple

It was several hours after dusk and the whole of Coruscant was as usual alive and bustling. The Jedi Temple, the symbol of the Jedi, was no exception. There was never a time that everyone in the Temple was asleep.

Hurried footsteps resounded off the walls in the small corridor. Several pairs of eyes looked up, surprise masked perfectly, as a blur of flesh and bone rushed by. Lire Vagèi was in a hurry...her best friend was back from nearly three months away.

Rounding the corner at an alarming rate, she nearly collided with a group of Jedi Masters on their way to the mediation gardens. Lire didn't miss a beat, yelling her rushed apologizes over her shoulder. Finally after what felt like a millennia, she reached the docking area. Scanning around, she quickly recognized their ship and made a beeline for it. Pulling her shields close, she ran over to her friend and jumped on him.

Yelping, her friend quickly went down and Lire and him became a noisy, rolling mass. As her friend tried to stand up, Lire pushed him back down and gave him a big hug.

"I missed you, " Lire's voice said muffled by his tunic.

"I missed you too, now can I get up?"

"Oh, sorry Anakin. Just making up for that time you attacked me."

Anakin Skywalker narrowed his blue eyes at her in mock disbelief. "Me? Me, attack you?"

"Oh, don't try and play dumb with me, Ani. You and you consorts attacked me two days before you left! I was just trying to eat my lunch and you nearly killed me!"

"I doubt two six-year-old initiates qualify as consorts. And as for attacking you, I was merely trying to cheer you up with a little playful game. You've been down lately."

Lire's face darkened and she glanced down at the floor momentarily, before looking back up at Ani. She smiled and tried to look cheery. "But you're back now. Everything's great now."

Anakin nodded, as he examined her. You didn't have to be a Jedi to see that she was lying.

There was silence for a moment. Not uncomfortable or otherwise, but the kind of silence were everyone retreats to their corners to lick their wounds. The two friends had grown apart lately and Anakin's absence didn't have anything to do with it. Lire had been different lately- quiet and fearful.

Now, as he thought about it, Lire had been acting like that girl in the marketplace. A lot like the girl in the marketplace.

********

Same time...

Hye

Darkness penetrates everything it touches. Even light is powerless to it. There was darkness everywhere...at night, in space, in caves, in hearts. Evil used the darkness as a cloak, moving silently and ruining all it touched.

Alettè had grown used to darkness. She had spent many a night in the asylum and then in the laborites and then her unconscious. And now here, in the dark caves of Hye.

She may have grown accustomed to darkness, but she had never liked it though and always feared that something was out there, close by watching and waiting. It was a feeling that had been with her since she could remember and she couldn't get rid of it.

Alettè finished her meager meal and set down her plate. Slowly, she drew forth a small key. She stood her staring at it for some time, before turning towards her chest.

The trunk was a representation of her life, made of oak will iron hinges, it had once been beautiful with a glossy finish. Now it was bruised and battered with deep gashes in the side and top. It also was hard to open for its hinges had rusted quite some time ago.

Sighing to herself, Alettè sat down, on the cave's cold floor, and placed the key into her small trunk. After some pulling and pushing, she managed to pry the lid open and gaze inside.

There was little inside to see, a few articles of clothing, some torn photographs, a ancient datapad, a few disks, and small wooden figurine in the shape of an animal unknown to Alettè. It was hardly what one would call worldly possessions, but it was all she had. 

With a small smile on her lips she drew worth the datapad and ran her fingers over it, feeling the marks and groves on the surface. The datapad's battery had long stopped running, but Alettè couldn't bear to part with it. It had been her mother's and it was the only tie Alettè had to her. Feeling tears running down her cheeks, she placed the datapad back and locked up the trunk.

Shivering, Alettè pulled her cloak closer around her and sat closer to the lamp. She was running low on oil and the light would soon burn itself out and only darkness would be left.

__

Darkness

Suddenly, Alettè sat up and glanced around hurriedly. She had heard a scraping sound in the distance. She scanned her mind for a memory of an animal, any animal that made a scraping sound like that. She had none.

Standing up quickly, she picked up a blaster and moved to the right behind a large boulder, hidden from the doorway. Her breathing became rushed and she tried to calm herself down. She tried to make herself invisible, a trick she had picked up a few years ago.

After what felt like hours, but in reality merely minutes, she heard the noise again. And this time it was closer and accompanied with voices. Crouching down lower, Alette strained to her what they were saying.

"...pointless...find...quickly...

"…foolish…"

"...cave...dark…hurry...find..."

"…damn mission…"

"…must...look…kill....."

The voices started to get fainter and fainter, until Alette couldn't hear them anymore. Breathing in and out, she started to cry. They had almost found her and now she had to run…again.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	4. White Light

****

The Forgotten One, Chapter 4: White Light

__

In the Past or is it the Future?

There is darkness everywhere. It cloaks everything it touches, stealing the honesty and light away.

Darkness…

Light…

White hot light…

Oh the light…

Shena awoke from her trying slumber to find herself in the white room again. White padded walls, white padded floor, white padded ceiling, white padded door. Looking down at her clothes…white padded child.

She began to cry again, but took little notice…she always cried…always. It was a fact of life; like Light and Dark. 

She started clawing at the walls, looking for a tear, anything. Soon she began running, around and around. After several minutes of gathering speed, she threw herself against the wall. She had to find an opening, any opening. She had to escape.

Suddenly the door flew open and several whites clad men rushed in and pinned her to the floor. Her bruised and broken body felt like it was being torn in two. Rough hands shoved her pant leg up and injected some liquid into her bloodstream. The men let her go, but not before giving her a few swifts kicks in the ribs, to teach her a lesson.

Shena lay on the floor gasping for breath, hot fire spreading its way from her leg towards her heart. She knew soon she would be asleep, only to awake to the laborites or the white room. Many times, she had wished they would give her too much medicine. Many times, she wished she wouldn't wake up ever again. As she shut her eyes, the last thing she saw was the white door, closed forever to her…

White door…

White room…

White…

White…

Black…

Ahhhh….the black.

*****

Present day

Coruscant

Jedi Temple

"...and then we presented the supplies to his majesty Lord Detinu. We also oversaw the giving of the supplies and made sure isolated villages received food and medical attention. I'm pleased to announce there was no incidences during the mission," Obi-wan finished.

Master Mace Windu nodded to Obi-wan, before turning his attention to his padawan. Anakin had been standing in his formal position, a step behind and two the side of his master with his head bowed, and gazing at the floor for the entire time. "And you, Apprentice Skywalker. What say you of this mission?"

Anakin looked up, surprised. He hadn't expected to be called; the mission had been an easy one and his input wasn't necessary. He suspected that he had been radiating his thoughts to the Council. "The mission was a simple one. Like my Master said, there wasn't any incidences."

"But there was."

Anakin stared at the master. _Yep, they had heard his thoughts. Great. "_There was no incident."

Yoda gazed at the boy, his chin resting on his gimmer stick. "Ahhhh. Elsewhere, your thoughts are. A young woman, you think of."

Anakin stared down at the ground as he felt his ears go from pink to red to scarlet. "I saw this girl in the marketplace. She…er…well…she just looked different, that's all. Nothing happened."

Master Windu looked curious. "Different?"

Anakin nodded. "Well…er…At first she looked like a regular person, they wasn't anything strange about her. But then as I reached out with the Force, I noticed something. She was so strong in the force, but I could barely feel her. It was like she wasn't there."

If the Council members were surprised, their faces didn't register it. The stoic expressions were grating on Anakin's nerves. He just wished they would say something.

Finally after a few minutes, Master Yoda spoke. "Different, how, this is?"

Anakin was surprised and at once was even unsure of himself. "Umm…well…you see, it was strange…er…how she…umm…carried herself. It was like she didn't know she was strong in the force, or able to mask herself so well."

After Anakin's stuttering speech, the Jedi Council was again silent and Anakin knew they were conversing about him and the girl right now. He felt Obi-wan place his hand on his shoulder and send him little waves of reassurance. Anakin appreciated the gesture, but he was still extremely anxious.

Master Windu nodded his head at Anakin. "We will have to discuss this, before we take any action. Thank you, Padawan Skywalker."

Obi-wan started walking towards the door and Anakin followed him. When they were outside, Anakin started breathing more normally. Ever since he had first been brought before the Council, he was terrified talking to the Jedi Masters.

Obi-wan picked up on Anakin's feelings and patted the younger man on the shoulder. "Relax, Ani, we're done with the Council for today."

Anakin nodded, but he was certain that the Council would call for him soon enough.

*****

Nearby…

Mari Srebrob broke through the surface of the water and smiled. Of all the things the Temple had to offer, she loved the pools the best. Being a Hamadryad, a species of water nymph native to the planet of Hamadrya, she craved water.

Her appearance suggested that also. Her hair was a light lime green, her eyes were the color of coral, and her skin was so pale it was almost white. There were small silts below the curve of her jaw; they were her gills and allowed her to breathe underwater. Trailing down from that on the sides of her neck, she had small amounts of shiny scales; they were also on her upper arms. Her notable feature was her fins, attached to her forearm, they jutted out at the elbow. All in all, Mari looked wild and unpredictable; and that was fine with her, because she was.

Just as she was about to go under again, a voice called her name? She turned and saw Lin Kanthya rushing up to her. Mari smiled wider this time, showing her fangs on either side of her front teeth.

"Mari! I have good news!" Lin stopped suddenly, to stop himself from plunging headfirst into the pool.

Mari cocked her head to the side. "What is it, Lin?"

The Nubian grinned at his friend. "Anakin is back! He returned this morning. He's in chambers right now with the Council."

Mari grinned back. _Just like Skywalker to completely forget to say hi to his friends. _She shook her head and moved towards the ladder.

Lin grabbed a nearby towel and threw to Mari. She caught it with ease and wrapped it around her waist. Shaking the water from her hair, she ran to the locker room. _Skywalker was back…_

*****

In the shadows, hidden from sight, evil lurks…

"We found the girl's camp, Master."

"Excellent, my apprentice. Where was it?"

"In the southern caves of Hye; apparently she's been hiding there for months."

"Commendable job. Now, tell me, where is the girl?"

The apprentice gazed down to the floor before speaking. "She escaped, Master."

"What? How could she have escaped?"

"She's stronger than w…."

"I don't care if she was stronger than originally thought! That still doesn't explain how she managed to sneak past my best forces!" The Master was angry and you _never_ wanted to get the Master angry.

The apprentice cowered and sank to the floor on his knees. He started begging and pleading for his Master's forgiveness; tears of shame in his eyes. The Master, annoyed and exasperated, merely kicked his apprentice in the stomach. The apprentice gasped for breath and clutched his side.

The Master stood by a large window and gazed outside. "Don't worry my apprentice…we'll find that girl soon…_Very soon_."

__

Somewhere far away, a young girl named Alettè awoke and began to cry…

*****

****

Next Chapter SOON! Please **READ** and **REVIEW**. I need your **INPUT** to **CONTINUE** this series.


End file.
